


Swesson Love Week: Day Three

by Biancachu



Series: Swesson Love Week 2016 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hacking, M/M, Swesson Love Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biancachu/pseuds/Biancachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Swesson Love Week. </p><p>“You hacked my computer but hey, you’re nice let’s date”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swesson Love Week: Day Three

Dean was just entering his office after grabbing another coffee (Seriously, working late sucked, especially when he’d gotten in early today!) when he heard a noise coming from inside. He looked around him quickly and grabbed whatever was on hand. It was a stapler, but whoever was in his room had noticed him, and he couldn’t grab anything else. He entered his office with a coffee in one hand and a stapler held out threateningly in the other. The intruder was at his computer wearing a surprised look. He was shockingly cute, with his shaggy hair and pretty eyes. If he had met him in a different way, Dean wouldn’t have hesitated in asking him out.

 

“What are you doing in here!!?” Dean yelled. The intruder stood up, and, with his hands in the air, took a step forward.

“Don’t come any closer!” Dean told him with his stapler held out menacingly. The man had a sheepish expression on and said, “Look, man, I’m sorry, I didn’t know anyone was he… is that a stapler?” At this, an incredulous expression came over his face. A smile then appeared, and he started laughing. His laugh was bubbly and infectious.

 

“Are you actually threatening me with a stapler?” At this the intruder burst out laughing again, and Dean began to see the humor in the situation. Dean started to chuckle and then both were laughing. Dean still kept an eye on him, though. He wasn’t that dumb.

Then, the man said, “Look, I’m sorry, I think we started off on the wrong foot. My name is Sam. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Dean said, “I’m Dean. What were you doing in here, anyway?”

 

Sam blushed. “I might have been doing a little hacking. One of your competitors hired me to hack into this company. But, I feel kind of bad about this now.” God, the look Sam had right now was so pitiful Dean wanted to do anything to make him feel better.

 

Dean said, “Doesn’t sound like you like your type of thing.”

 

Sam looked at him, “No, not really, I just needed the money.”

 

“Look, umm, we need some people here who have some experience in computers. I could put in a good word for you if you want.”

 

Sam looks hopeful at that. Sam then says, “Okay, tell me if I’m barking up the wrong tree, but do you ever wanna go get coffee or something?

Dean smiles.


End file.
